Wish I could stay
by wercrazybesties4lyf
Summary: [Possible manga spoilers ] Kyouka finds someone knocking on her door in the middle of the night. She doesn't expect to see Kaminari on the other side. And she certainly doesn't expect him to say what he does. [Story on the kaminari traitor theory and how I think things would go between these two]


**Heyo there guys! Yeas I know I have my other stories to complete plus two other oneshots and another story... Umm okay so I'm writing this rn czu I cannot get the idea out of my head. Now I was planning on a maybe not too sad ending.. but I'm not sure... I might end up making a happy ending here no promises. Anyway just so you know, I don't really support the whole kaminari traitor theory or the theory in general my beans are way to pure. But this story is something I wanna write anyway. Nothing much. Just a smoll oneshot of my otp. So one with it!**

* * *

 **Wish I could stay**

Kyouka stared at the boy in front of her, completely frozen on the spot, unable to say anything for a good few moments. She just stared.

Finally she found her voice again, though it was raspy and it cracked several times.

"W-what the hell are you saying you idiot? Traitor? I'm sorry, I don't follow."

"You know what I'm talking about Jiro. I'm telling you that I'm not who you think I am. I'm not one of you, all training to be heroes. I'm here for a reason. To complete my mission. And now its complete. I've done all I've come here for and it's time for me to leave. Because if I do stay here any longer, my cover will be blown."

"So what you're saying is you're some kind of villain sent here on a mission to spy on us and report back, give away confidential information and crazy things like that?" Kyouka scoffed.

"Please Kaminari, don't joke with me. I know for a fact someone like you isn't capable of doing something like that." She rolled her eyes and turned around.

"If you're done wasting my time playing stupid games then I suggest you leave my room, it is getting pretty la-" turning her head over her shoulder she caught his gaze.

He was looking at her. Golden orbs looking directly into hers. And he looked dead serious.

Kyouka felt her blood run cold, and an unfamiliar, dreadful feeling washed over her.

Turning around to face him once more, she searched his face for a sign. Anything to show he was pulling her leg, and this was all just some sort of weird, annoying prank he was playing on her.

She swallowed thickly. "K-Kaminari seriously, what the hell are you trying to pull here?"

His face was blank. And he was just staring at her, making her extremely nervous and uncomfortable.

"I'm serious Jiro. This isn't a joke."

"Yes. Yes it is. And it's not funny, so you can go now because-"

"Kyouka."

She narrows her eyes at him, and he takes a step towards her, though instead of taking one back, she remains rooted on the spot.

"Who do you think you are, calling me by my first name?"

He doesn't answer. He simply looks at her, and he sees his jaw tighten as if he wants to say something but doesn't know how.

He continues to make his way toward her, and she still doesn't move. Instead she finds herself glaring at him.

"Get back Kaminari."

"Kyouka listen-"

"Don't. Call me that."

"Kyouka-"

She sends an earphone jack towards him, expecting it to hit it's target like it usually does but instead, he dodges it with ease and she stands there, in complete shock.

She realizes then that the boy in front of her isn't the one she knew.

"Wha-" she is cut off when he suddenly grabs her by the wrist and pulls her toward him a little roughly. Her left hand shoots up and she puts it between their bodies, so she isn't completely flat against him. (She definitely did **not** want that.)

She looks up and realizes (with a slightly red face) just how close they are. Using her hand between them, she tries to push away but that only makes him pull her closer, and she felt his grip on her right wrist tighten.

"Kaminari..! What the hell? Let go!" She half shouts, struggling to break free.

"I'm serious, Kyouka." He repeats, this time using her actual name even though she told him like like three times already, that he shouldn't.

But that's the least of her concerns right now, as she is a little shaken with the tone of his voice. He sounds so different, she can hardly believe it's actually him.

And for some reason...

She knew, that what he was saying to her was true.

She just didn't want to believe it.

"No you're not dumbass. Because if you are, that would probably mean that you were partially responsible for many things, like the USJ attack, and the invasion at the training camp, which lead Bakugo getting kidnapped and left many of us -including me- injured." She said, a hint of panic in her tone.

She looks at him and the look he gives back scares her.

She felt something within her break.

"You... Y-you didn't actually d-do anything right Kaminari...? Her voice cracked, and she felt her body shake just a little.

What was happening? Why did her legs feel like it was about to give away? Why did her heart feel like someone stabbed it over and over, then proceeded to crush it into little, tiny pieces?

Why was it suddenly so difficult to _breathe_?

She felt Kaminari adjust his hold on her, and one of his hands cupped her face, wiping her cheeks for some reason.

"Kyouka. Please don't cry. You're making this harder for me."

She wasn't crying.

Then why did her cheeks feel so wet?

"Making this harder for you..?" She asks, bitterness lacing her tone. She feels him stiffen ever so slightly, but she carries on.

"I'm making this harder for you, when you're the one who comes here, in the middle of the night, telling me you're actually not really here to be a hero, and that you're some kind of traitor and-and you're telling me that _I'm_ making this harder for _you?_

She wasn't sure why she was feeling this way. She just felt the need to tell at him.

"You selfish prick, you're making this hard for _me._ Why are you even here right now? Huh? If you have to leave then why aren't you gone? Why are you even bothering with all this? Just go already! If you're not supposed to be here then leave." She says glaring at him, trying to pull away again, and this time, she succeeds. She then points to the door.

Buy before she can say anything, he stops her.

"I wanted to say goodbye."

She looks at him, not really knowing how to respond.

"And to tell you that I'm sorry."

"For what? Hurting me?" The words slip out before she has a chance to stop them. Her eyes widen, as she realizes what she just said.

He laughs. A dry, humorless laugh.

"Yes, actually."

"Well I don't need it."

"When I came to UA, the only thing I had on my mind was completing the mission and making sure I blended in."

"Stop Kaminari, I told you to leave."

He doesn't, and advances towards her again.

This time, she steps back.

"Honestly I don't know what I expected. And we'll, before I knew it, I had grown attached. To everyone. They were all so... Motivated and positive. I guess it couldn't be helped that they rubbed off on me. It had actually come to a point where I wanted to abandon my mission, and really train to be a hero with everyone else. Though I knew I couldn't do that."

She doesn't know why, but she listens. Maybe it's because she actually wants to know, wants to _hear_ what he has to say.

"Everyone here is just so.. interesting and amazing in their own way. This place changed me. And I really do wish that things were different, and I could stay here, and continue working towards a dream that's worthwhile. A happy future. I really do wish I could stay here with everyone. With you." And then he's right in from of her again, holding both her arms in his hands, with a look on his face.

One that she wants to get rid of.

Not because it annoys her.

But because it sends a rush of emotions into her, and she's not sure why she feels them.

Maybe it because deep down she knows how she really feels about him, and she's hopeful that he feels that way too. Maybe that's why this all hurts her so much.

"Shut up... you idiot..." She says weakly.

"No. I want to tell you this before I go. Only you. Only you can know. Nobody else."

"I said shut up! Go away! Just leave. I don't want to hear anything else. I don't want to see, hear or ever think of you again!" She curls her hands into fists and bangs his chest.

She knew she was crying again. She could feel and see the tears falling down. She looks at him and is about to say something when he cuts her off. Again.

Only this time, not with words.

Kyouka stands there, wide eyed, and doesn't move.

He's ... Kissing her.

He pulls away not too long after.

"I really hope you don't mean that.." he says quietly, as he looks down at his feet. He sounds hurt. And slightly angry, Kyouka can't tell.

"What if I do?"

"I know you dont." He's smiling at her now. And she can't bring herself to look away.

"If I'm going to leave, then I want to have no regrets. And I wanted you to know exactly how I feel. About everyone, and about you."

She doesn't say anything. She just looks away.

But he stops her and grabs her chin, pulling gently to face him.

She can't help but stare in his golden eyes.

"I love you, Kyouka."

And he says it.

"I never expected to fall in love. Especially not with you... But .. I did. And I can't say I regret it. Because it's honestly the best thing that has ever happened to me."

A soft sob escapes her, because she can't hold them back anymore.

"I... I love ...you too.. idiot Denki..." She says between sobs, and she hears him gasp at the use of his name.

Soon they find themselves falling to the ground.

For some reason it feels like it's their love crumbling to the ground.

Broken.

They were broken. Fate tore them apart. They were probably just never meant to be.

She finds herself wrapping her arms around his torso, clinging to him tightly as her cries got louder.

"Do.. do you have to leave me...?"

He shakes rather uncontrollably and he places his head on her shoulder.

It feels damp, and she then realizes that he is crying too.

He pulls away and rests his forehead on hers. A small smile playing on his lips.

He leans forward and she feels it again. The sweet sensation of his lips on hers.

This time she kisses back.

It didn't last very long, and after they pulled away, she rests her head on his chest, feeling her own constrict painfully.

She closes her eyes and holds him closer.

"I love you... Denki.." she says , before she drifts away into the world of unconsciousness.

Denki looks at the girl in his arms.

He places a soft kiss on her head.

"I love you too, Kyouka." He says before he lifts her up, and places her n her bed. Brushing her hair out of her face, he couldn't help but smile.

 _Maybe... In another time, another life, we can finally be together. I have no doubt, that I'll fall for you again._

When Kyouka awoke the next morning, Denki Kaminari was gone.

* * *

Fin.

Okayyy i have a serious problem . With writing and with my ideas. Oh my God they are sooo out of character! I'm sorry! I thought this would be really good but I guess not.. ugh. This was way longer than I planned it to be. Anyway Ill be going now.

I'll try and update my other stories. ASAP . School starts on Wednesday like three days from now and gyah I'm not ready.

Okay enough of my rambling. Im going.

Bye ^_^


End file.
